WataMote Chapter 013
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis This chapter is broken up into temporally continuous one to two page titled stories. First Day of Summer Break Tomoko spends her first day of summer playing video games and watching films. In her bed at night she giggles over the fun she had which keeps an irritated Tomoki awake. Second Day On the second day, Tomoko surfs the net and watches gameplay videos as the higurashi cry outside. Third Day The day after that, she reads scary stories until 3 A.M. and ends up becoming too scared walk to the bathroom alone. Tomoko contemplates using the trash can but ultimately decides to wake up Tomoki and make him accompany her or risk having her go right in his room. Afterwards, she confesses that she wet herself a bit and forces him to wait for her while she takes a shower. Fourth Day Tomoko realizes she has not walked outside once during her break. She searches for some activities and sees a reference to "fireworks" which causes her to blush and reach for her tissue box. Fifth Day Tomoki and his friends play a soccer video game in his room as they discuss various social plans. A wide-eyed Tomoko listens to their conversation through her wall. Sixth Day Insomnia clutches Tomoko as she realizes she has done nothing during her break. She panics, pounding her wall, which wakes her brother. She begs for someone to save her; he screams for her to shut up. Seventh Day A languid Tomoko walks back from a store in the evening. She invites Tomoki to set of fireworks. He declines then adds "normally you. . ." and stops. Tomoko picks up his dialogue: "I see, you wouldn't normally do that." She promises to give him ice cream if he will at least watch her set them off He watches her from his window as she sets them off by herself. He observes that July is almost over. The manga ends with the observation: "The one person who'd watch her is her brother after all!!" Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Tomoki Kuroki *Nakamura (Unnamed Tomoki Friend) *Tomoki's Other Friend (unnamed) Cultural References *Tomoko posts a question using a browser called 'Yahou!' which is a fictitious version of the 'Yahoo!' browser. *Tomoko watches a show on television about a magical flying witch who resembles Kiki from Kiki's Delivery Service. *Though probably not a direct reference to the famous Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni series, the ever present sound of the higurashi is a common sign of the hot summer in Japan in manga and other media. Memorial Moments *Tomoko keeps a box of tissues next to her computer for reasons WataMote Wiki has no idea. . . . Quotes *“Then does it mean it's alright if I let out my girl power right here…” – Tomoko *"Why did you try to hold it in so long to begin with. . ." – Tomoki Gallery Tomoko_Needs_Assistance.png Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 2